johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
LOZTPHDG: Characters
This game has a slew of characters that you'll meet. Link The respected farm boy in the village of Ordon. He's quite useful and does whatever he can to help his fellow farm folk. But as the farm kids were kidnapped by Moblins, he persues them, only to find a strange wall guarding the forest he knows a lot about. As he was pulled into this wall, he was turned into a Wolf-Like Creature, he gets help from a being named Midna who helps Link escape from the Hyrule Castle Dungeon. Link now must save not just Ordon, but Hyrule itself. Princess Zelda The Princess of Hyrule, she and her fellow soldiers were already fighting the evil Twilight monsters as they attack Hyrule. But as the Twilight King: Zant gives her the choice to surrender or die, she complies by surrendering. But hasn't completely given up hope, as she met Link (as a Wolf-Like Creature) she helps Link and Midna on their quest to rid Hyrule of the Twilight that has bellowed on the kingdom. Midna The Twilight Princess. Being overthrown by the evil Zant, Midna seeks help to get her realm back. Seeing Link in his new form of a Wolf-Like Creature, she decides to help him.Though her methods may be somewhat abusive to Link, but she means well. Ilia Link's friend since childhood. She helps Link around the farm and even attends to her family's horse: Epona who she lets Link use to ride and to help around the farm. During the game, she gets kidnapped along with the rest of the Ordonian kids and becomes essential in a few parts of Links quest. Mayor Bo Ilia's father and the ruler of Ordon. He is aware of Link's selfless attitude and even gives him a job to present a gift to the Hyrulean Royal Family, until the children get kidnapped (including his daughter). Later on in the game, Bo will teach Link on how to gain the respect of the Gorons by training him in Sump Wrestling and even give him a special item. Telma The owner of the Hyrule town bar. She also can help any being that is in her bar as well, and she even leads a resistance force against the invading Twilight monsters who you'll meet later in the game. Renado Hyrule's Shaman that live in Kakariko Village. He is wise in the ways of Hyrule and even knows a lot of Hyrulean medicine and has attended to beings such as Zoras. After meeting Link he'll be a crucial part to his quest. Gor Coron The Goron Elder and former Patriarch of his mountain tribe. The Gorons and Humans were once friends and allies, but since the Goron's obsession with strength and brute force has caused their friendship with humans to become strained. Well trained in Sumo Wrestling, he is quite formidable in the fighting art. After Link defeats him in a match, he allows link to be a part of the Goron tribe as he also helped their current Patriarch: Darbus. The Gorons will also help in Link's quest later in the game. Oocoo Oocoo is a strange being that you can find in any of the dungeons. These are ancient sky creatures were said to be the descendants of the Hylian people. Oocoo can be used as a dungeon item, where she can transport you to the entrance of that dungeon if you find yourself lost or need to exit to get more items. Zant The usuper king of the Twilight Realm. He stole the throne of the Twilight Realm and is now seeking power as he invaded Hyrule. As Link progresses through his quest. He'll find out that zant's isn't working alone. Something else is working behind the scenes.